


In the Water

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He wanted a bath, he got more.





	In the Water

Harry was in the bath when it happened. One minute he is relaxing in the warm waters and the next water was engulfing and restraining him. (Which was some feet in his opinion. It was _just_ water.)

Something, he is sure that he does not want to know what it was, shoved gillyweed in his mouth as... water snakes? Tentacles? Wrapped around his wrists and ankles, before spreading him out to look like a star.

One of the water appendages shoved down his throat, forcing him to fellate it. Shoving down his throat with each pass.

Two of the things played with his perking nipples. Pinching and tweaking the sensitive nubs. It hurt, but it also felt fantastic. There was so many things happening with his body. 

There was a small one was acting as a cock ring and plug. Slowly jerking him off as it fucked into his cock.

The last of them wormed their way in his ass. He could not even guess as to the number of tentacles that were fucking his ass wide open. The had to be three, maybe four. As soon as one slid out another was fucking in fast and hard.

He could hardly breathe, even though he had a fairly constant supply of gillyweed shoved in his mouth. He did his best to thrust back in time with the inhuman pounding he was receiving, but failed. It was heaven and hell.

Each orgasm more intense than the last. He came too many times to keep track as the creature fucked him all through the night. Harry returned to the bath and his watery lover every night thereafter.

~Fin~


End file.
